1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a hardware which allows achieving a remote operation, a product called KVM switch for extending a cable for a key board, a display or a mouse cable is available on the market. On the other hand, as a method for achieving a remote operation by software, software shown in Non-patent Reference Documents 2 and 3 are available. A Patent Document 1 describes the displaying of moving images having an image quality which is suitable for a scanning method by providing a displaying device exclusively used for moving images which will serve as a monitored image at a terminal for remote operation to change a compression method depending on a scanning method. Patent Document 2 describes modification of an image quality of each of moving images depending on a degree of interest, in an environment in which a plurality of moving images are displayed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203594
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-324662
Non-patent Document 1: Proceeding of SPIE Vol. #5752-53 “New matching engine between designed pattern layout and SEM image of semiconductor device”
Non-patent Document 2: “Introduction to Virtual Network Computing-Beyond the barrier of OS” ISBN: 48778300030
Non-patent Document 3: “Detailed description of VNC-Heterogeneous OS-Corresponding Graphical User Interface and RFB Protocol” ISBN: 478981856X